The Mysterious Girl
by Gothic-Insanity64
Summary: OC and OOC. Alary is a strange girl who only talks to Neji and Hinata and TenTen . Sasuke knows she has a secret, and he wants to find out! Straight, lots of twists. Some fluff, barely touches lime, if at all. I don't know really.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke fangirls get out!!! I sometimes bash on Sasuke, so deal with it.**

**Well, this is my first fanfic. This is straight, and I rated it T because more is yet to come!!!! Just wait. Has an O/C. Have fun!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:::: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be the little emo ass he is.**

Every female head turned in admiration (or lust, for those of you who like that better). Every male head turned in jealousy. For whatever reason, they all turned to see the raven-haired Uchiha Sasuke. He walked through the village thinking one thing. "_Annoying_"

All but one head turned. One single female ninja had kept her head where it was, and her name was Alary. She wore a black ninja outfit, perfect for hiding weapons of any sort. She had never shown any interest to anyone in the village. Boys of all kinds had tried to persuade her to like them, even Choji had tried to get a smile out of her, but to no avail. It was no use, she just didn't care. Sasuke had hid a secret interest of her, only looking when it was convenient. She never smiled, never talked to anyone but Neji. For whatever reason there could be, she trusted Neji and Neji alone. She would catch up with him when she saw him, talk and have a good time. Saskue, being the ass that he is, never talked to her, although he really wanted to.

Sasuke knew she had a secret, and he knew that Neji knew. And he would find out.

"Neji!" Sasuke called, completely aware that Alary was there. They were in the market, and Neji was just a few meters ahead. Neji stopped walking, and Sasuke coolly walked up to them. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Neji said.

"Not much, I just wanted to talk to you in private. Do you mind?" He asked, turning to Alary. She smiled a cute small smile and replied "No, I don't mind at all. Take however long you need." Alary said in a musical voice (which, to Sasuke, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard) before slipping away, leaving the two there. She skipped off, putting Sasuke in a state of awe.

"So……..what did you need to talk to me about Sasuke?" Neji asked. He didn't really want to be there, it was his birthday (which only a few people knew a.k.a. TenTen Alary and anyone related to him) and Alary had said she needed him to be at TenTen's house in 20 minutes. "_But she had said to take however long he needed, so maybe she's gonna wait for me"_. Neji smiled inwardly at that thought before Sasuke started talking.

"Neji, what's up with you and Alary?"

"Nothing. We're just friends. Why?"

"Because I know she's hiding something from everyone but you, and I need you to tell me."

"I can't do that Sasuke, I promised her. And I'm not the only one. She told Hinata, and TenTen."

"That's not the issue here." Sasuke was starting to get really angry. He growled a little before he spoke again. "Neji, I know it has to do with me, tell me now."

"Bye Sasuke." And with that he vanished. Sasuke was left feeling annoyed and worried. "_What is it? I need to find out." _He decided to stalk her.

Alary was at TenTen's house 20 minutes later, everything set up for Neji's party. She was waiting patiently for him to arrive, because she knew that Sasuke could be an ass and keep people for a while. She was never bored though. She always kept herself busy by thinking about him and his icy stare and raven hair. Oh, how she wanted to stroke that hair right now, but knew she couldn't. She had to stay here at TenTen's house and wait for Neji. So, she just day-dreamed about the boy.

CRASH!!!!!

"_What the hell was that??!!!" _Alary thought, rushing into the kitchen. Just as she thought, TenTen, the world's worst cook, was trying to make a cake.

"TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!! I ordered a cake!!!!!!!!!! Why are you cooking??!?!!?!?!?"

"Well, I know that, but I thought I'd make him something homemade from me."

"But, TenTen, you're a horrible cook and you know it." TenTen glared at Alary and proceeded to pick up what was left of the bowl she was using.

**And Done!!!!!!! Well, that was my first fanfic. Hope you like it!!!!!! Review please!!!! I will give you a gigantic cookie if you do. Tell **people** about it if you like!!!**


	2. Neji's Party

**Alrighty my peeps!!!! Chapter 2 is up, so read!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!! Again, I don't own naruto, because if I did it wouldn't involve Sasuke leaving to be even more of an ass.**

**READ ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Neji ran on the top of the houses in between the Hokage faces and his house. After disappearing from Sasuke, he had no clue where he was sending himself. Luckily it was still in the village. He ended up on the 3rd Hokage's face in the mountain. Being a birthday airhead, he had fallen off and landed very noisily on the ground, covering himself in dust and dirt. "_Maybe I should go home and get a fresh shirt first, Alary would kill me if I showed up like this._" And that's how he ended up taking a quick detour to his house before heading over to TenTen's. Not much more than 45 minutes since Sasuke had talked to him, Neji arrived at TenTen's house.

Meanwhile, (haha, you have to wait!!! Heehee I'm evil!!) Sasuke was gathering some tools in case of an attack or something like that. He was getting ready to stalk Alary. Obsessive much? Anyway, he knew where she would be, so he started at TenTen's house to see if he saw anything suspicious. He needed to know what was going on with her! Once he had everything he thought he would need, he jumped out a window and took off. He ran on the rooftops until he got to TenTen's house. He sat on the next house and just sat there. Watching Alary through a window he could get a clear view from. He saw Neji walk up to the house and open the door. He opened the door and a huge billowing cloud of confetti, ribbons, and banners popped out at him, littering the streets. He laughed and walked inside (yah I know, OOC, deal with it). Sasuke stared in shock. Neji……………LaUgHeD?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!? _"Whoa. Didn't know that was possible."_ Sasuke thought inwardly.

Meanwhile, (lol again) Alary was celebrating with Neji and TenTen and his entire family. Neji was opening presents (enforced by TenTen) and everyone was having a good time. Unfortunately, the house Sasuke was on was close enough that if he fell, he would crash through the roof. He fell asleep. So, he fell. Right through the roof and in front of Alary. Everyone's eyes bulged. Neji stopped smiling. TenTen fumed. Alary was already beating the now-awake Sasuke senseless. And screaming. Here are some of the deciphered words: "HOW DARE YOU COME IN…………I CAN'T BELIEVE……YOU MOTHER F&$%ING B#!$^D!!!!!!!!!!! HOW………….PILE OF VILE, DISGUSTING, PIECE OF S(T!!!!!!!!! " And the rest was either another language or couldn't be heard correctly. And believe me, you are seriously missing out on some of it. She started throwing random crap at him, kicking, punching , screaming, and pushing him out the door. Fortunately, she threw things that don't break, but hurt like hell. When Sasuke was finally gone, she stood there panting, and turned around to a very amused audience. Alary quickly collected herself, and putting her hand behind her head, said "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away!" She smiled a huge smile, and everyone started laughing, continuing the celebration.

Sasuke, however, was not so happy. He was sitting in his mansion, tending to his wounds. He kept mumbling to himself, saying things like "I'm not gonna stop until I know her secret" and "Man, she hits good".

Alary, after the party and distributing the ORDERED cake to everyone, and giving a piece of TenTen's 'creation' to Neji, walked home. She started out on the market road, turning in an alley. She walked down that until she met someone. "Hello, Alary." Alary smiled and walked away with the mysterious stranger.

Sasuke was sitting not 15 meters away.

**Well, that's it!! Hope you liked the second chapter. I'll be updating at ****least**** once a week from now on, now that I know how much spare time I actually have. Anyway, Review please!!!!!! Read the next chapter, blah blah blah. Later peeps!!!**


	3. Sasuke is an ass

**Hallo my dear readers!!!!!! Don't ask why I sound so happy, I have coffee!!!!!!!3 Me wuvvers me coffee!!!!!!!!333 Anyway, here's chappie 3. Have fun!!!(and read the bottom A/N, it special!!!)**

Sasuke sat watching Alary disappear with the stranger. _"I wonder who he is…….And what he is to her. I gotta find out!!!!!"_ He jumped on the rooftops and started to tail her. For a while he couldn't find her in the darkness, but he did. He slowed down and got quieter. He listened to their conversation (which he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist).

"Alary………" Sasuke was already grossed out.

"Yeessss????" Some more noises (which I didn't want to type up), and Sasuke started to get bored. And then someone fell. Sasuke was immediately alert, and almost jumped down to save her. But he caught himself just as his foot was on the edge of the roof.

"I love you" a man whispered.

"I love you too" Alary whispered. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"She already has a boyfriend??? Why didn't she at least tell Neji instead of leading him on?!?!?!?"_ And our dear Sasuke was jumping to conclusions. No, Neji knew all about it, and who it was. So did TenTen and Hinata. But they all swore not to tell. Alary needed someone to help cover it, and she needed someone who wouldn't spill it. She chose the right people, and she knew it.

Sasuke ran away, back to the village to wait for morning so he could harass Neji, TenTen, and Hinata.

The next day, Sasuke was waiting on the roof next to Neji's. As soon as Neji got out of his house, Sasuke was going to attack him. He was getting annoyed at Neji for not telling him, and he was used to getting his way. Neji finally got out of his house with a hangover (TenTen's fault) and immediately fell to the ground. In case you're wondering, this was Sasuke's fault. Poor Neji just couldn't get a break.

"What the hell?!?!?" Neji screamed, waking up Hinata and TenTen(she couldn't walk home, guess why).

"Neji, tell me now. What is with Alary?!?!?!?! I need to know now!!!!" Neji got up and shook himself awake. TenTen ran out in last night's clothes, and Hinata was still in her pajamas. She blushed when she saw who it was, but thanked God that it wasn't Naruto. When TenTen saw who it was though, she started to kill him for waking her up. Hinata pulled her away and went back in the house, knowing that Neji didn't want them there.

"Sasuke, you don't need to know. It doesn't involve you. Now go away and forget all about your stupid fantasies, or I'll tell the whole village how in love with her you are." Sasuke was shocked.

"How did you know that?!?!?!!!" Neji looked at him funny.

"Seriously, I was right?? Wow, that trick never fails!!!!!!" Neji started cracking up (remember, he's got a hangover). Sasuke punched him and broke into his house to get TenTen.

"TenTen!!!!!! Where are you??? I know you're here!!!!!" TenTen stumbled down the stairs in fresh clothes. "Wat the goddamn ell do yu wan azhole? I tryin tooo shleep soz I can beet yer az lahter tudai!!!!!" Sasuke ran up and grabbed her.

"Tell me Alary's secret, now!!!"

"Ummm, nuuu. No get ay fromme." Sasuke let her go. He wasn't getting anything out of a drunk. He ran up the stairs to find Hinata. She was in her room sharpening her kunai. She jumped and, out of reflex, threw a kunai at his head. Sasuke ducked, and the knife grazed his face, leaving a gash along his cheek. Hinata just stood there, smoldering at him.

"Get. Out. Sasuke. Next time. I won't. Miss." She said through clenched teeth. Sasuke had never seen her mad before, and now that he did, he almost wanted to go to a medical ninja to erase the memory. He was already out the window before he thought this. Neji was just getting up when Sasuke landed in front of him.

"Talk to the Drunks? Hinata gets mad when she's drunk Sasuke. I told you it's none of your business."

"It IS my business Neji!!!!"

Neji stood there calmly, already over his hangover. "Why? Why is it any concern of yours what Alary does? She's told me before that she hates you. Just back off Sasuke." Neji walked inside and slammed the door, earning a scream from TenTen. Sasuke just stood there while Alary walked up behind him and poked his side.

"What the hell do you want? You already ruined Neji's party, what else can you do?" Sasuke turned around and almost fainted that Alary was so close.

"I just came to apologize for that. I didn't mean to fall through the roof."

"Why were you there in the first place? It was none of your business. Even Naruto knew enough to stop asking questions, but instead of being polite enough to do that, you just – literally – crash the party."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Sasuke couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her. _"Maybe she'll forgive me."_

"I really hate you, you know that? Now get out of my way, I have to cure the two drunks." Sasuke didn't move. He didn't want to, and he thought he deserved to have his way after being brushed off by Neji, faling through a roof, getting beat up by the one he loves, having to hear what she was doing in the alley (which wasn't THAT bad, you perverts!!) dealing with the drunks, having Neji get mad at him, being compared to NARUTO for God's sake, and being told that the girl he loves hates him, TWICE. He had enough of not getting his way. **(Me: goddamn stupid spoiled little bastard)**

He picked Alary up, jumped on a roof (the same one. Seems a little weird, but he likes that roof. Poor roof.), and ran to the forest with her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!! PUT ME THE F*%$ DOWN RIGHT NOW GODDAMMIT!!!!!!" Sasuke stopped in the forest and out her down. Before she could get away, he tied her to a tree. Alary wasn't prepared for a kidnapping, so she didn't have anything with her.

Something in a bush rustled.

"Who's there!" A figure appeared out of the bushes. "Geez, shut up" the figure said. It was a girl, a little older than Alary. She had long brown – reddish hair, and wore a black outfit just like Alary. They didn't look related, so Sasuke didn't think she was important, and was about to kill her. He heard a squeal from the tree.

"Eeeeeeeek!!!!!!!!!!! Lilith!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alary squealed.

Lilith, seeing who it was went towards her. "Alary!!! What have you gotten yourself into now? Do I have to rescue you again?" Alary nodded and smiled as Lilith cut the rope.

"Heheh, sorry Lilith, I didn't know you were back."

"I've been back for about 2 days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was gonna surprise you both tonight. I do need to sleep you know!"

"Shhh!!!!! There's an ass behind us, don't talk about _him._" Sasuke's still here people, don't forget him. They turned around and laughed.

Sasuke was listening the whole time. It bothered him the way she said the word 'him'. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to ask.

"Alary, can I ask you something?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, did ya?" Alary said. She hadn't stopped smiling since Lilith got there.

Sasuke smiled. He was glad Alary was happy. "Who was that guy in the alley with you?" Alary's smile faded away.

**Man that was long!!!!!! I just couldn't bring myself to stop typing!!!!!!!! Sigh, I can't believe it's chapter 3. This was originally started as a one-shot, but I kept thinking about things I could put into a chapter story instead. Having a one-shot would make it less detailed, and very long. I thought this might be better.**

**Here's the special part I told you about:**

**If you can guess why TenTen couldn't walk home, you get a virtual cookie!!!! And a special Naruto one-shot just for you just cuz I'm nice. You gotta review and tell me the answer, if you want it straight, rating, and what pairings you want. Only the fist person though!!! (And if you have this on story alert, you have to wait 24 hours before reviewing, otherwise it's not fair)**

**Bye peeps!!!!!!**


	4. In the forest

**Well hi people!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I just had writer's block for a while. Because I need to say it, I will. Lilith is a very good friend of mine, and this message is for her:**

**I'm sorry for making you a little slow in this!!!!!!!! Really, really, really sorry!!!!! T.T please forgive me?? It just worked out better like that instead of what I was gonna write. (you guys will figure out what I mean in the 3****rd**** big paragraph.)**

**Other than that, enjoy the story!!!!!!**

"Who was that guy in the alley with you?" Alary's smile faded away.

"That's none of your goddamn business, Sasuke." Alary had changed from utter joy with Lilith to utter loathing for Sasuke in less than a second. It scared Sasuke to hell, and he took 3 steps back before speaking.

"Alary, please tell me, I need to know. I know it involves me."

"Even if it did, you don't need to know. The fate of the world doesn't depend on you knowing who I'm in an alley with. Wait – How much did you see???" Alary asked suspiciously. She was getting mad. Sasuke, remembering what happened at Neji's party, put his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry, I didn't actually _see _anything. It was too dark."

"Sasuke, don't lie, I know you can see in the dark."

"I didn't see anything!! I just heard you talking, and then some noises. That's it. I swear." Don't forget about Lilith!!!!!!! She's still here, trying not to burst out laughing. Not at Alary, at Sasuke for being so stupid. She knew Alary well enough that if Sasuke had asked who she liked, she would have told him. Although, she wasn't so sure if she'd tell Sasuke. He shouldn't have brought up the fact that he caught her in the alley. Then Lilith understood what was going on. Up until then, she thought that they were just fighting. But now she understood. SASUKE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!!!! Wow this was gonna bring up a conflict.

"You're telling the truth? That's it? You didn't see anything?" Alary was more worried than mad now. If her secret got out……………

"I promise. That's all. Now, can you forgive me for stealing you?"

"F%$&ING HELL NO B#^H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL YOUR GODDAMN ASS B%&#H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Sasuke did get away. FAR away. Almost to the next village far away.

With Sasuke gone, Alary could go back to being happy that Lilith was back.

"Eieieieieieee!!!!!!!! I can't believe you did that!!!!!!!!!" Lilith busted up before Alary could turn around. Embarrassed, Alary smiled.

"Yeah, it's fun to bug him. Especially because of _him_!!!!

"I know!!!! I can't believe he's so in love with you Alary." No response. "Alary? You there?" Lillith waved her hand in front of her face. No response.

"WHAT??!!?!!?!?!?!?!? HOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?! This is bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What am I gonna do Lilith? This can't be happening!!!!!"

"Alary, calm down! How did you not know that?"

"I just didn't, okay? I don't care enough and you know that!!!!!!!!" Alary started crying.

"Okay, okay. Let's go into town so I can eat something. And, I'll treat you to some ramen too. Okay?" Alary stopped crying at the thought of ramen.

"Ramen? You mean it?"

"Yeah I do."

"YAAAAAYYYZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!"

*mumble* "I can't believe you're so much like Naruto. You guys would make a perfect couple."

"What was that Lilith?"

"Oh nothing. Now come on." Lilith took Alary's hand and they ran as fast as they could to Ichiraku's.

The next day, Sasuke walked up to Neji's house. He didn't know where Alary lived, so he thought he'd ask the only ones he had a chance of getting an answer out of. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before a drunken TenTen came to the door.

"Whaddya want?" said a drunken TenTen, who was wearing a robe that was falling off. Sasuke stood there, wondering if she really couldn't walk home on Neji's birthday (he figured out what the party was for but didn't tell anyone).

"TENTEN GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji came running down the stairs with clothes in his hand. "Just because we play str-oh, hi Sasuke. TenTen, go upstairs, now." He said, handing her the clothes.

"I don't wanna!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him.

Hinata came down the stairs. "Uh, um, T-TenTen, you n-need to come upstairs please." TenTen grumbled and walked up the stairs with Hinata.

"Sorry about that Sasuke. What did you need?"

"Where does Alary live?"

"Here."

"Why?"

"The only other one that would take her in travels a lot."

"Why did you?"

"Because she needed it and TenTen said yes before I could say anything."

"Can I see her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's with Lilith at Ichiraku's."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because you didn't ask." Sasuke punched him and walked away. He walked to Ichiraku's and tapped Alary on the shoulder. She turned around with a smile on her face which instantly disappeared. Alary turned away. He tried Lilith. She didn't even move. He started talking whether they were listening or not.

"Alary, I'm really sorry." Sasuke walked away and out of the village.


	5. Guilt and Flashbacks

Alary and Lilith walked out of Ichiraku's. Lilith was thinking of where she was going to sleep, Alary was racked with guilt. As tough as she was, she was very sensitive and caring. She hated when something bad happened because of her.

"Oh come on Alary, just because someone left doesn't mean it was your fault! Lighten up, do I have to get Naruto to cheer you up?"

"No, I'm okay."

"That's a lie, how stupid do you think I am?"

"I was hoping you were tired."

"Fat chance, I just slept for 2 days straight." Alary sighed. There was no getting out of it.

"Lilith, you know I don't like it when something bad happens because of me. And I know Sasuke left because of me. It's my fault he's gone."

"That doesn't mean you're responsible for it! Why don't you go get Neji and ask if he'll go look for him?" There was a pause. Then a sigh. Then silence.

"No. I'm going to go look for him, and bring him back no matter what."

"Fine, but don't you have plans tonight?"

"SHIT!!!!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!!!!!! CRAP!!! WHAT TIME IS IT?!?!!?! I GOTTA GET READY!!!!!!!!!"

"Alary, Alary!! Calm down!! You still have plenty of time. It's 5:30 now, you have 6 more hours before he gets here!!" Alary was hyperventilating at this point. If she didn't meet him on time, he'd go through the village looking for her, terrorize the place, destroy it, and then look in the surrounding forest. It wouldn't be hard for him to get the information from Neji once he was done leveling the place that she just forgot about the meeting. Then he'd kill Neji for not telling him in the first place. She knew how his mind works. Last time she went missing…………….**LOL FLASHBACK MODE!!!!!!!!! XD**

_It was late at night. He and Alary were supposed to meet at 9. It was 9:15. He panicked. (Note-this is in The Star Village) He started jumping to conclusions of what could have happened to her. Kidnapped, killed, tortured somewhere, held for ransom………. And on it went for about 5 minutes. Finally, He walked into the village. Bad idea. BAD idea._

_"Run!"_

_"What does he want?"_

_"Demon!"_

_"We didn't do anything to him!"_

_"Get out of here!"_

_"What the hell is going on?!"_

_"Quick! Before he kills you!" The entire village screamed and ran around. He started destroying buildings, knocking down whatever possible. He wanted to find Alary. In a few minutes the village was cleared. Alary came running out of one of the few remaining buildings, putting her hair up in a pin._

_"Dammit!! What the hell! So I'm a few minutes late, you don't need to destroy a village!!"_

_"I was worried. I thought something happened to you."_

_"I can take care of myself."_

_"I'm sorry." Alary was about to say something, but she was cut off by his lips on hers. They stood in the fires and rubble of what was left of the village, kissing until they fell and continued. (Though they went a little farther than kissing)_

**Well that was it!!!! Did you all like the little flashback mode?? Explains a little maybe?? I hope so. If you guys are confused, that's too bad. Everything will be explained later. Well, review, rate, alert it, blah blah blah. Okay, I'm bored now. LATER PEEPZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six!!!! Sorry it took so long to get up, I just had writer's block. Again. T.T Anyway, hope you like it!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alary went to Ten-Ten's house while Lilith stayed with Hinata.

"Sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Lilith. I won't be late. So, if you hear any screaming and crashing, it's not my fault."

"Alright. Bye Alary, see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'll come see you before I go look for Sasuke. Bye."

It was 10:00 pm. There was still an hour and a half before he got here. Alary was starting to get ready.

_"I think I'll curl my hair this time."_ She had never curled her hair before though. _"Sigh… Maybe Ten-Ten will help me…"_

"Ten-Ten!!! Can you help me?" Alary called down. There was a huge thud, and then footsteps up the stairs.

"With what? Oh, you're curling your hair? Okay. Well, first you…….."

11:29 pm. Alary was waiting in the alley that they always met in. A poof of smoke, and someone was standing there.

"NARUTO!?!?!?!??!!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!? GO HOME, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong, Alary? I'm just trying to-wait, is your hair curled? Why'd ya do that if you're just gonna stand in an alley all night? There's a party a couple blocks away, and everyone can go. Come on, I'll take you there!" Naruto grabbed Alary's hand and started leading her away.

"Naruto, stop!! I can't go!!"

"Don't worry, Sasuke told me to find you and bring you anyway."

"Sasuke's there? I'll be there in a few minutes, okay? I have something I need to do."

"Okay, I guess. But you are gonna come?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, later." Alary walked back slowly as she watched Naruto leave. Then she ran back to the alley. He was already there.

"Who was that?"

"A friend. But I have to go, so this can't last long. I'm sor-" Alary was cut off by a kiss. They stood there for a few minutes before Alary pulled away.

"I have to go. Can you come back in a few hours?"

"2:00 am. But don't be late this time." A quick good-bye kiss, and Alary was at the party.

"HEY ALARY!!!! WHAT'S UP!!!!" Alary waved to Naruto. Sasuke was standing in a corner. When he saw Alary coming, he looked away. Alary was already feeling guilty as she stood next to him.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm sorry I was mean. You taking me into the forest like that was just, I don't know. It kinda scared me. If you had told me what was going on, it wouldn't have been that bad. Lilith told me you liked me, but I don't think that's gonna work out. Can you tell me anything? At least talk to me?" Sasuke turned back to her.

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"It just wouldn't."

"Then do you forgive me for taking you into the forest?"

*****Sigh* "I guess so. You didn't actually do anything, so sure. Heh, I'm really bad at this kind of stuff. Anyway, I'm really sor-" She was cut off by Sasuke kissing her. Alary was too stunned to even move. After a minute or so, she tried to pull away, but Sasuke wasn't planning on letting go, or letting it stop there. Alary started kicking and punching him, but nothing worked. He wasn't letting go.

He kicked open a secret door behind him and pulled her in, not breaking the kiss. The door shut behind them. Alary distracted him by getting more into the kiss, and when he loosened his grip on her sides, she pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!!? I FORGIVE YOU THEN YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!? S%T!!!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMN YOU F*%^ING B#&$*D!!!!!!! I TAKE IT BACK!!! I DON'T FORGIVE YOU, FOR ANYTHING!!!! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I COULD TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!!" There was nothing to throw, so she just started hitting him. Then Sasuke caught something.

"Wait, tell me what?"

"I thought it was safe enough to tell you who I was in the alley with. It doesn't feel right to keep secrets from you. Now I can never tell you!!"

"Just tell me. I won't say anything. If it's that hard for you to keep secrets, then tell me. I'll never do that again, on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"You let me at least hug you. And, not try to kill me if I fall through a roof."

"Fine. Promise you won't get mad, and you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"Okay. It's about the guy in the alley."

"Okay. Not freaking out yet."

"Good." Alary sighed. She knew that if she told him, it would be a huge conflict. She was hoping he kept to his word. But she doubted he'd be able to.

"Sasuke-" Something crashed through the roof just then. Alary picked it up. It was round, and dark. It was ticking. Sasuke ran over. There was a note attached that said 'Don't do it again Sasuke'.

"What the hell? What is that anyway?"

"I don't know, some kind of clock?" Alary held it up so Sasuke could hear.

"A clock? SHIT!!!! ALARY, DROP IT!!!"

"What?!?! What for?!?!" Alary dropped it and Sasuke grabbed her, pulled her over to the far corner, and held her protectively. The bomb exploded, tearing the house to bits. Everyone got out, except for Sasuke and Alary, who were trapped next to the bomb. It tore Sasuke's shirt to shreds, letting the explosion and scraps to attack his bare skin.

When the explosion died down, there was dust and rubble everywhere. Lilith came looking for them. She was at the party, having dragged Hinata there and shoving her at Naruto. She had seen Alary, but Alary didn't see her. She came looking for her.

"Alary? Alary!! You here? Where are you?!"

"Lilith? We're over here!!!"

"Kay, I'm coming!! Keep talking, I can't see anything!"

"We're over here!! I can see you! Keep coming forward!!" Once Lilith got over to her, she saw Sasuke still holding her. Sasuke wasn't moving. Alary was crying.

"Lilith!! It's my fault!! I picked up the bomb, and Sasuke, he, he-" She started crying too much to talk. Lilith pulled Sasuke off her. He fell on the ground, still not moving.

"Neji!! I found her!! Get over here quick!! And a medic!!" Lilith called. She leaned down to hug Alary. "It's okay, Alary, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!! I know why the bomb came through the roof, it's my fault!! Now Sasuke's dead!!!"

"Then you'll tell me later. Now come on, stop crying." Neji and the medic came. The medic started checking Alary for anything serious, but she pushed him away. He started healing the serious injuries on Sasuke. Neji helped Alary up, but she couldn't stand.

"OW!!!"

"What's wrong Alary?"

"I don't know, my leg hurts!!"

"Medic, take a look at her leg."

"No, I'm fine."

"Too bad Alary." (By the way, this convo is between Alary and Lilith, Neji's holding her up.) The medic spoke to Alary.

"Your leg is broken. Sasuke probably accidentally crushed it when the bomb exploded."

"Don't blame Sasuke!! Nothing was his fault!!"

"Alary, calm down! No one's blaming him. We just think the bomb pushed him forward on your leg." The medic spoke again, hoping to help.

"Alary, Sasuke isn't dead. He's just unconscious. Once we get him to the hospital, he'll be fine."

"Then get him there. NOW!!"

Lilith hugged Alary. "Calm down hun. It's gonna be okay." Neji and Lilith took Alary and Sasuke to the hospital, with help from the medic.

**Well, how was it? Hope you liked it!!!!!! Hahahaa you thought you were finally gonna figure out who it was!!!! WRONG!!! xD Well, if you think you figured it out, you could be wrong. I could have made it an OC for all you know. Well, later peepz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot!!!! I'm getting these done faster!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD Well, that's it. Here's chapter 7, hope you like it. Oh, and I'll try to make this one a little longer. :D Also, in case you haven't figured it out, there is OOC in everything. Deal with it :P**

When they got to the hospital, Alary started screaming and telling everyone to get Sasuke into immediate care. She hated something bad happening because of her, and she knew this was her fault. They put Alary into a hospital room to let her leg heal. She slept for a long time, dreaming. She dreamt that Sasuke was fine, and #%$&$& The guy in the alley could be together.

A few days later, Alary woke up. There was no one there, so she just sat and waited for someone to come in while she thought about what happened. She thought about how Sasuke was doing and kicked herself for causing it. She was about to start crying again when Lilith came in.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good. You've been asleep for days. Now, tell me. Why do you think it's your fault that a bomb came crashing through the roof?"

"Because it is my fault. Sasuke kissed me, and we went into a backroom, and then I started yelling at him. I didn't think that _he_ would even be there. I think he was looking through a window or something. I was gonna tell Sasuke who I was in the alley with, but then I thought I couldn't because he likes me, and that would suck. So, he promised not to do it again as long as he could hug me, and I was gonna tell him, but then the bomb came, and there was a note that said 'Don't do it again Sasuke'. I didn't think what it would mean at first, and then I thought it was a clock because it was ticking, and Sasuke heard it and made me drop it and then he covered me and it exploded!!!! It's all my fault!!!!"

Alary started crying again. Lilith was caught in between laughing, crying, and getting up to go kill Sasuke for kissing her.

"It's okay, Alary, really. Sasuke's awake. Just a little beat up. The medic healed the worst of it when we found you, so he's good. Do you wanna go see him?"

"Do you have to ask? Get me up!!"

"You need to go in a wheelchair then."

"Fine, I don't care. Help me up."

"Okay, come on."

After a while, Lilith managed to get her in a wheelchair. They got to Sasuke's room in les than two minutes, caused by Alary's impatience to see him.

"I'll leave you guys alone then. Do you want me to get you something Alary?"

"No. I'll get something on the way back to my room."

"Kay. Later."

Alary opened the door and wheeled in. She shut the door and went up next to his bed. Sasuke was laying down, his head turned toward the opposite wall. Alary looked him over for a while. He was covered in bandages, some of them had bloodstains.

"…….Alary? Is that you?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I've definitely been better."

"I would hope so. _Sigh_… I'm sorry Sasuke. This is all my fault. I should've thrown that bomb out the window when I saw it. I'm so sorry. If you don't want to talk to me anymore, that's okay."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? None of this was your fault. Unless you told someone to throw a bomb through the roof. Then I wouldn't talk to you, only because I'd be scared out of my mind you'd do it again." Sasuke turned toward her. His face didn't look too bad, just a few cuts.

"I didn't tell anyone to throw a bomb. *mumble* _But I know who did it…_"

"What?"

"Nothing." Alary put her arms on the bed railing and her hands on his stomach. "So you're okay then? Nothing bad?"

"Nothing bad." Sasuke sat up and smiled. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"My leg was broken. They said that when the bomb exploded, it pushed you forward and crushed my leg. I couldn't feel it until Neji pulled me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't do too good of a job protecting you then." Sasuke's smile left.

"You're way worse than I am. Besides, do you see anything else wrong with me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You're not smiling. You should always be smiling."

"Then you have to smile too. If you can smile, I'll smile."

"Why's that?"

"Because I feel bad. If you can still smile at me after what I did to you, then I'll smile."

"You didn't do anything to me. I should've thrown the bomb out when I figured out what it was. It's my fault for getting you hurt."

"Can we agree that it's all the bomb's fault? No one else's?"

"Agreed." Sasuke smiled, and so did Alary. They kept talking for a while until the nurse came in to give Sasuke some medicine. Alary went to a corner to give her room and the nurse didn't even notice her. She started unwrapping bandages, and Alary saw what everyone was trying to keep from her. There was a huge gash in Sasuke's side from a piece of the roof falling on him. When the nurse put the medicine on it, Sasuke almost screamed from the sting, but she covered his mouth and he clenched the bed sheets instead. Once the nurse left, he fell back on his pillow. Alary didn't move. The nurse came back in with fresh bandages. Sasuke sat up while she wrapped him back up. The nurse gave him some painkillers and some water, and left. Alary was silently crying.

"Alary? Why are you crying?"

"Why didn't you tell me about that? You said there was nothing bad."

"It's okay Alary. It's healing."

"But you were hurt. I saw it. You wanted to scream because of it. Why did you keep it from me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry. You weren't supposed to see it. I would've told you to leave, but if the nurse saw you in here you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"So? Who cares if I get in trouble? I don't think the nurse would really care anyway, as long as I left."

"I'm sorry Alary. I should've told you."

"Yes, you should've. But you didn't. You lied to me. I told you it wouldn't work out between us, but I thought we could be friends." Alary turned to the door and opened it.

"Alary, wait! We can still be friends, please don't go!" Alary was already gone. Sasuke fell back on his pillow again and started crying. _'God…..I always end up hurting her…..first the party, then in the woods, then the party, I broke her leg, and now this. What's wrong with me?'_

Alary was back in her room just in time for the nurse to give her medicine. Lilith had fallen asleep again. Alary laid down and thought. She thought about everything. Sasuke, Lilith, Neji, #%$&$& the guy in the alley, and how she'd caused trouble for all of them. She thought and cried until she fell asleep.

Two hours later, she woke up to find Lilith gone and a note on her bed. _'Alary – I went back to stay with Hinata. So if you need me, you know where I am. P.S. - Hospital chairs suck dancing bananas.'_ Alary laughed at that. Obviously the chair hadn't been comfortable for sleeping. She looked around the room then. She saw a window, walls, Lilith's chair, and a couch thing. There was a raven-haired boy on the couch though.

"Wake up." Alary said, bored. She read Lilith's note again, then crumpled it up and threw it at him. "Wake up."

"I wasn't asleep. There was no reason to throw that at me."

"There was a reason."

"What was it?"

"I wanted you to wake up."

"That's not a good reason."

"And? Why are you here anyway? You've caused enough trouble."

"I'm sorry. I should've told you in the first place. But you wouldn't have smiled at all then."

"What do you care if I smile?"

"I like your smile."

"So? What else are you here for?"

"I wanted to apologize. You didn't give me a chance to explain before you ran out."

"I never ran."

"Wheeled, sorry." Sasuke got up and sat in the chair. He put his hands on the railing, but Alary pushed them down. He sighed. "I didn't tell you about it because you wouldn't have smiled. If you didn't know about it, and only thought that I was a little beat up, you would've smiled. And you did smile. You said that if I could smile, you would smile."

"So? There's no reason for me to smile anymore. The guy I was with in the alley tried to kill us, you lied to me, and my family's dead. The only reason to smile is Lilith, and we don't see each other very often. I'm glad she's here now though."

"What happened to your family anyway?"

"None of your business." Sasuke leaned back in the chair and started to take his bandages off. "What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Showing you something. Look. This is better than two hours ago. It's healed a lot. The medicine they give me hurts like hell, but it works fast. They weren't going to give it to me. They tried to talk to me out of it, but I told them that I needed it healed. For you. I didn't want to hide this from you for very long. I couldn't do it. I couldn't even think about lying to you for very long. It'll be healed completely in a few days. Do you think you can bear with me for that long? Alary? Why are you crying?"

"Yeah, I can. I'll bear with you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really am! God, I'm such a horrible person!!! I can't do anything right. I can't go one day without hurting someone or causing trouble." She was crying harder than ever now. Sasuke couldn't take it. He stood up, leaned over, and hugged her. She stopped crying for a minute.

"Why are you hugging me? I don't deserve it."

"You deserve everything I can give you. Alary, I may not be someone you like very much, but I love you. And that will never change, even if you go join the Akatsuki. I'll always love you." Alary hugged his arm and didn't let go.

"S-Sasuke…….before the bomb exploded…….I was going to tell you something."

"What was it? Oh yeah, you were gonna tell me who you were in the alley with, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, go." Sasuke started to pull away, but Alary caught his arm and hugged it tight.

"Go shut the curtains." Alary released him so he could. When he was done, she grabbed his arm again.

"You have to promise me you won't get mad, or freak out?"

"Promise."

"And you'll still like me?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Why?"

"Because. I just told you that I'd always love you. Not like. I left 'like' a long time ago."

"But you promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can't go back on it."

"Right."

"Okay, I believe you. There's a long story to it."

"Can I sit down?" Alary let him go and he sat back down, but scooted the chair closer so she could get his arm again. "Okay, ready."

*sigh* "When I was a little girl, I went out to play with Lilith. I was out for a long time, and when I got back it was dark. I opened the door and I couldn't see anything. Someone came up behind me and covered my mouth and led me into the kitchen. The light came on, and my parents were tied to the chairs. There was an Akatsuki member next to them. They told the person behind me to let me go, and they tied me to a chair too. That was also an Akatsuki member. They told me that I was going to die. They killed my mom, then my dad. They were about to kill me, but then another Akatsuki member walked in the kitchen and stopped them. He told them that he'd take me. They listened to him and untied me. I tried to run away, but the third one got in front of me and caught me. Everything seemed so slow, like my legs were made of lead. He told the other two to leave. He took me back to the kitchen and made me sit down. He asked me what my name was, and I told him. He said he liked that name. He was a lot nicer to me, but I was scared, so I asked him why he made them let me go. I can remember his exact words. 'It's because I think you'll grow up to be a beautiful lady, and I didn't want something so good to go to waste. You'll be mine forever, and once you're old enough, I will marry you. Nothing will go wrong. Unless you have a death wish.'

"I was so scared that I agreed. I had no idea what that would mean, I just didn't want to die. But I think that I should've had him kill me instead. He took me away to the Akatsuki base, and told the leader I would be staying. He left me in a room to wait while he explained things.

"After a while, I actually began to like him. I stopped complaining and never fought. I thought that we could stay together forever. We made plans to get married next month. I was so excited. But I don't think I can now. He threw a bomb at me, for God's sake!! I don't know what to do anymore." Alary was crying again. Sasuke pulled his arm away again.

"Alary, if you don't want to get married, don't. Just tell him no. I'm sure you could kick his ass."

"No, I can't. He's way too strong, plus the entire Akatsuki would help him. I'm bound to it."

"Which member of the Akatsuki is it, anyway? You never gave me a name."

"Itachi."

**Hahahaa suspense!!!! Oh well. Later peepz!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this is a short chapter. It's very hard to type with a cat in my lap. So, enjoy!!!!**

"Itachi."

"What? You made plans to marry my brother?!!?! Oh God, you've kissed both of us. That is weird."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I know I should've let them kill me, but I was a little kid! I didn't want to die!!" Alary started crying again, but Sasuke caught the first tear.

"No crying. This wasn't your fault. What were you supposed to do? You were a kid. Besides, I'm glad he didn't kill you. That's the first thing he's done right."

"Why are you happy? All I've done is cause trouble. There's no good in having me alive."

"You're kidding, right? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. In fact, I could kiss you right now, except I promised I wouldn't."

"You only made that promise if I told you who it was. And I didn't while we were there, so it doesn't count."

"Then I'll make the promise again."

"No."

"Why not? I thought you didn't want to kiss me."

"Because I was with your brother. But I'm going to tell him no. And he's going to kill me."

"So why do it?"

"Because. I'm not marrying him if I don't love him."

**Heehee more suspense!!!!! Yay!!!! Yeah, my cat is being difficult, but very adorable. So you have to pay. Anyway, hope you liked it!!! Later peepz!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You really need to make up your mind Alary. First you love him, then you don't. Which is it?"

"I don't know, Lilith. I really don't." Alary and Lilith were in Alary's hospital room. It had been a week since Alary told Sasuke about Itachi. Alary was making a huge mess of things, and Sasuke had been discharged yesterday. The wound in his side had finally healed, and now it was just a slight cut. As long as he didn't open it, it should be gone within days. Alary didn't know what to make of anything anymore.

"Once I get out, I'm going to tell Itachi I'm not marrying him. He'll kill me, but that might be better anyway. All I've done is cause trouble for everyone."

"You haven't caused trouble for Sasuke."

"Yes, I have. If I weren't alive, then Sasuke wouldn't have gotten hurt and he wouldn't have tried to leave either." When Sasuke was leaving the village, Naruto was training. He saw him, and dragged him back convinced him to go back to the village. Naruto had also come to visit Alary in the hospital, and give her some ramen.

"If you were dead, then Sasuke would never have found the best thing in his life." Alary turned. That voice wasn't Lilith. Sasuke had come for a visit!

"Sasuke! I thought you were going to rest?"

"I did rest. I wanted to see you. So, here I am. Unless you don't want me here." Sasuke walked over to the other side of the bed and gave Alary his arm. Lilith just watched.

"Okay, I definitely missed something here."

"Well, she's been addicted to my arm lately."

"That doesn't help explain anything."

"Who said I was trying to explain things?" Alary was just listening to them, her two reasons to smile. So, she smiled. She listened for a while, then realized she'd been holding Sasuke's arm the whole time. She almost let go. Alary thought back to every time Sasuke had been in her room in the past week. _'Gah!! I was holding his arm every time!! T.T Why did I hold it?!?!!? Gah.'_

"Alary? Alary? Alary!!"

"Huh? What?" Lilith leaned back.

"Jeez Alary, for a second I though you were going into a trance of Sasuke's arm."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been staring at his arm for 5 minutes. Was it transforming?"

"Ah! I'm sorry Sasuke!" Alary quickly retreated her hands and flung his arm away. "I'm sorry, I guess I was just tired."

"Then you should sleep. Heaven knows I sleep when I want." Lilith started laughing. Then Alary laughed. Sasuke just smiled at her. _'Good to know she's okay.'_

In their fun they forgot to check the time, and soon it was time for visitors to go. Lilith hugged Alary and left. "Oh, Lilith! Wait!" Lilith came back in the doorway.

"What?"

"The nurse said that if I don't have too much pain, I can leave at the end of the week!"

"Ha! That's great!! So suck it up so you can get out of here!" Lilith waved and left.

Sasuke waited until she was gone to lean down and kiss Alary on the forehead.

"I could hide for a while and stay."

"You need to sleep."

"Then I'll sleep." Sasuke faked snoring until Alary started laughing again. Then the nurse came in.

"Sir, you need to leave. Visiting hours are over."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because she needs to sleep. It would be better for her health if-"

"She'll fall asleep easier if I let her hold my arm, unless you were planning on letting her rip it off. Then I'd be stuck here again, and you'll have to deal with me all over again. More work for you, but if you insist…"

"Um, Sir! You can stay, but make sure that she goes to sleep at 9. I'm not sure if the Hokage would approve though."

"How about she goes to sleep at 8 and the Hokage doesn't know about my extended visit, and you get a little bonus?"

"I-I guess that'd work…"

"Good. I'll send your bonus to your office in a week. Make sure no one opens it."

"Yes Sir! Have a good night!" The nurse quickly left the room.

"Sasuke! You can't bribe the nurse!"

"I just did though."

*Sigh*

"Heheh!! Did you want me to leave then?"

"No!" Alary hugged his arm tighter. "Don't go……."Alary fell back on the pillows. Her fingers slipped from Sasuke's arm.

"Alary! Nurse!!" The nurse ran in.

"What is it?"

"What do you think?!!? She fainted! Help her!"

"Sir, please calm down. Tell me what happened."

"We were talking, and she just fainted! Now are you gonna do something or not?"

"Doctor! Get this girl to the operating room!"

**Hahahaahahaaaaa!!!!!!!! A cliffhanger!!!! Mwahahahaaha!!!!!!!! Man, this just drags on!!! I was planning on finishing the story this chapter, but that was just too good of a cliffhanger!!! Anyway, Later peepz!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My author notes keep getting shorter…**

"Sir, you need to wait out here." Sasuke sat in the waiting room. When Alary had fainted, he thought she was dead. But she was still breathing. Now, he had to wait for God knows how long just to see if she's okay. But it was worth it in his mind.

After an hour or so, a doctor came out.

"Sir, we have no idea what's wrong. She suddenly came down with a strange illness. We can't treat it until we know what it is. It looks like she'll be able to hold on until we can figure it out though." The doctor left, shaking his head in worry.

_'Dammit Alary…. You were about to get out of here! How could you get sick?'_

The nurse pushed Alary through the door in a wheelchair. She was about to go down the hall when Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll take her." The nurse nodded and backed away. Sasuke wheeled Alary down the hall and up the elevator to her room. Sasuke lifted her up and put her in her bed. He looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft. Really soft, like a kitten.

"Sasuke?"

"Alary! What happened?!?! Are you okay?!?"

"Sasuke, calm down. I'm fine." Alary was barely whispering, and her breathing was heavy.

"Alary don't talk. Just rest."

"Sasuke, check the window, I think Itachi might be there. I think he heard us talking about me not marrying him."

"Okay, I'll check. Just rest now Alary." Sasuke went over to the window. It was getting dark, and there was a figure a little ways away. Sasuke looked harder, and thought he could see a dark cloak with red patches on it. Then he saw. The one trait that anyone could recognize. Itachi's red eyes.

"Dammit Itachi!!!" Sasuke went back over to Alary. "Alary, Itachi was there. Do you think he made you sick?"

"He can do a lot of things, Sasuke. Whatever he wants. And now he knows. Either this sickness will kill me, or he will. There's no escaping it now. I'm sorry Sasuke."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have started anything with you. It wasn't fair to you to have to face this conflict. You've done nothing but be a wonderful person. And I've taken that away from Itachi. Someone as horrible as him doesn't deserve you, but he got to you first. And you fell in love with him. I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"No, it's not…. Sasuke! Give me a knife! Now!" Sasuke gave her a kunai. "Now get Itachi in here." Sasuke went over to the window and opened it.

"Itachi!! Alary wants you!!" A few seconds, and Itachi was next to Alary's bed.

"You needed me, my love?" Alary put the kunai to her throat.

"Just thought you should see my death instead of waiting it out and missing it." Alary pressed the kunai harder.

"Alary, my love, I was never trying to kill you. I was only trying to remind you that we are being married next month, and you can't be fooling around with dogs."

"Then get me out of this sickness."

"Not until you kiss me."

"Itachi, I'm sor-" Alary was cut off by Itachi's lips on hers. Itachi tried to get in her mouth, but she refused. Itachi pulled away.

"Everyone cuts me off when I'm half way through the word 'sorry'!! Do people just not like that word or something?"

"Heh, I'm sorry."

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"Get me out of the sickness."

"Alright." **(Yeah, I have no idea what he's doing, deal with it)**. Alary was cured! Just like that.

"Alary!" Sasuke started to get up, but Itachi pushed him back down on the couch.

"Ita-chan! That was not necessary. He's just been worried that I was going to die. No big deal."

"Don't call me Ita-chan."

"Just did."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe I do. Everyone would be better off if I was dead."

"Do you honesty believe that?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's test it out, shall we?" Itachi took the kunai and threw it into her chest. At first there was nothing, and then it was just blood. Alary didn't move or make a sound. "Hmph. You die that easily? There was no point in keeping you alive in the first place." And Itachi left. Sasuke ran over.

"Alary! Please, don't die! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!!!!"

"Sasuke? Do you really think I'd die that easily?"

"Alary? Where are you?"

"Down here. Other side of the bed. I still have a broken leg you know." Sasuke went around to the other side of the bed, away from the window.

"Alary!" Sasuke picked Alary up and put her in the chair. "What do we do with this then? And what is it?"

"My substitution jutsu. I made it myself. It's basically a doll, but I made this one bleed too. You can just throw it out the window. Itachi's long gone. Once he thinks I'm dead, I'm dead to him. He'll tell the entire Akatsuki that I'm dead. Unless one of them sees me, we'll be in the clear!"

"Alary, that is genius." Sasuke picked up the doll and threw it out the window and shut it. Then he got some fresh sheets and threw the other ones into the laundry pile in the hall. He picked Alary up again and started to put her down on the bed, but she wouldn't let go.

"Alary? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of my sheets."

"No, get down. I'm not gonna leave, and your sheets aren't scary."

"Yes, they are. I'm not kidding. Look at them!" Alary pointed at the sheets. Sasuke looked down, and saw that they had a huge 'I' on them.

"What the hell? Hang on."

"I'm not touching those."

"Then sit on the chair then." Sasuke put Alary down on the chair and went to get the nurse. When the nurse saw the sheets, she laughed.

"Someone donated those I think. They're fine. We get a lot of donated sheets from patients who try to repay us for helping them or their families." She turned to Alary. "There's nothing to be scared of darling."

"I want new sheets. I'm not touching those."

"Okay, I'll get new ones. Did you use them at all?"

"We haven't even touched them. Literally. Sasuke put them on and that's it."

"Alright. Sir, could you fold them?"

"Sure." Sasuke took the sheets off and started to fold them. When he was done he put them away as the nurse put new sheets on. The nurse patted Alary's shoulder and left.

"Okay Alary. New sheets. Come on." Sasuke picked her up and started putting her down, when, again, Alary wouldn't let go.

"Look." Alary pointed at the sheets.

"They don't have an 'I' on them."

"Look!" Sasuke looked at the sheets. They had a giant 'S' on them.

"Wow. That's creepy."

"These I can definitely sleep in." Alary let go of Sasuke and he put her down. "Sasuke, pull the couch up here."

"Why?"

"Because couches are more comfortable than hospital chairs. Lilith said so. She said they suck dancing bananas."

"Okay." Sasuke pulled the couch up next to her and sat down.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that people would be better off if Itachi had killed me?"

"The nurse would be."

"Seriously."

"Do you think I'm kidding? She probably hates you right now for causing so much panic. Other than that, I know I wouldn't be."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"But if I had never came to Konoha, you never would've met me anyway."

"That's not what you asked."

"Then, if I had been killed when I was a kid, do you think you would've been better off?"

"I wouldn't have to worry over you, at least."

"Oh."

"Wait, Alary, that came out wrong."

"Night Sasuke." Sasuke leaned back. He would make that up to her in the morning. In the meantime, he put his arm out. Alary didn't move. _'Sigh….Great. Now she's mad. This sucks dancing bananas. Dang it Lilith!! You got that stuck in my head!!'_

Once Sasuke was asleep, Alary turned towards him. He was laying on the couch, his head turned away from her. _'I wonder if he's mad at me……'_ And with that, Alary fell asleep, her hand reaching for him.

**Wow that one had a lot of action. In my opinion anyway. Later peepz!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's chapter 11. I'll tell a secret: I typed up chapters 5-10 in one day!! HA!!**

When Alary woke up, Sasuke was still there, laying on the couch. She sat up and looked around. The room was much different. Now, there were flowers and gifts everywhere. Alary was trying to guess if they were to her or Sasuke. She figured that the fangirls had figured out where he was and that he got hurt. Alary felt something on her hand.

Sasuke had woken up. He took her hand and put it back on the bed.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Your hand was freezing."

"Oh." Sasuke remembered the night before. _'She said that last night too. Then she stopped talking. Shit.'_ Sasuke put his arm out for her. Alary grabbed it out of habit. Once she realized what she did, she looked at him. He was looking out the window. Being paranoid, Alary whipped around and looked out. No one there.

"What are you looking at Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Its just a nice day out. I feel bad that you have to miss it."

"Hey, we agreed that it was the bomb's fault."

"I know. I still feel bad."

"Wait a second. Do you know where these flowers came from?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"I had them sent here. I thought you might be mad at me last night, so I got them for you."

"I'm not mad anymore. Besides, I'm bad at holding grudges."

"Now you tell me."

"How'd you do that? I went to sleep after you."

"I know. I wasn't actually planning on it. I woke up in the middle of the night and had the idea. So, I told the nurse to have them sent here. They flower shop said they couldn't send that many at once but they got scared when I got on the phone. Being rich helps."

"So you threatened them?"

"I wasn't trying to." Alary looked around the room again.

"Do you think I'm going to get to get out soon?"

"Maybe. They said you could if your leg was better. Besides, you're not deathly sick anymore."

"Yeah, I hope so. I'm sick of hospitals." Sasuke stood up. "Where you going?"

"Talk to the nurse. I want to see how long you're stuck here." Sasuke left the room.

Alary sat up straight. She started to think. She thought about how easy it was to get rid of Itachi, and how she'd fallen in love with him. She thought about Sasuke, and how much she'd hurt him. She thought about how her life had been totally planned out since she was a kid, and now she didn't know what to do with her life. Then she gasped. _"Wait a second…Itachi isn't that stupid…I showed him my jutsu once…What if he had planned this from the beginning!? Everything he's done, he would tell me 'Everything is going according to plan'. Oh God…He knows I'm still alive! He has to know!"_ Sasuke came back in the room.

"Alary? Something wrong?" Sasuke walked back in. Alary was leaned over slightly, gasping and holding her chest.

"Nurse! Get in here!" Alary screamed out the door. The nurse came running in.

"Is something wrong?"

"Get me to the operating room. My leg needs healed, now!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Sasuke, stay here."

The nurse got the doctor and got her to the operating room immediately. Within minutes she was fully healed.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Alary was talking to the doctor now.

"Your friend said she wanted you hospitalized so you didn't get hurt again too quickly." Alary walked out of the hospital right after that, without telling Sasuke. She had looked out the window enough to know that even if he was looking through the window, she could avoid him. She didn't want to tell him. Alary ran to Neji's house and knocked on the door.

"Neji! I need your help!" Hinata answered the door.

"Neji's out with Ten-Ten right now. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Come with me!" Alary grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the center of Konoha.

"Hinata, this is important. Can you use your Byakugan to look around the village and see if _Itachi_ is there?" **(She was whispering in the italics)** Hinata looked around for a while, making sure to check more than once. Alary was patient.

"Ah! There!" Hinata pointed east. "He's just outside the village, that way." Alary hugged her.

"Thanks Hinata!" Alary started to leave a very shocked and red-faced Hinata, but turned. "Oh, if you see Lilith, tell her I'm sorry, but I won't see her for a while again. I'm going back. And tell her who it is too! Thanks!" Alary left running east.

**Okay, that was shorter. I tried making it long, but this is the way I write chapters. So deal with it. Later peepz!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay. This is chapter 12, but I'm letting you guys up on something – I'll be writing Sasuke's and Alary's side of the story so you don't forget about either of them. It'll probably switch in the chapters. Enjoy! (I told you there would be more action :P)**

Alary just got to the edge of the village when someone covered her mouth and took her into a tree. Whoever it was wouldn't let her go, or turn around. But when they whispered in her ear, she knew exactly who it was.

"Did you honestly think I'd be fooled so easily?" They uncovered her mouth so she could talk, but didn't let her go.

"Of course not, Itachi."

"Then why did you make that doll?" Itachi let her go and she turned around.

"Sasuke had to think something."

"Did you like my performance? It was horrible watching that doll bleed when it looked so much like you. I believe that was your best one yet."

"Why, thank you. And, yes, I did like it. When did you figure out it wasn't me?"

"When you kissed me. It felt different than what I know."

"Well, I was sick. That might have been me."

"Was it?"

"No. But don't make assumptions when I'm sick."

"Alright." Itachi leaned closer to her. He put his hand in her hair. "You're hair is so soft. It's gotten softer since the last time I saw you. Well, actually saw you, not in the hospital."

"Maybe being deathly sick helps your hair."

"Then you should thank me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I like it better now. When you were a little kid your hair was so messy."

"Then Konan finally couldn't take it anymore and brushed it. And kept it brushed."

"Exactly. And I've always had respect for her because of it."

"Sasuke liked my hair too."

"Then you should've chopped it off."

"I was thinking about it. But then you'd hate me for it."

"I could never hate you. Unless you kissed Sasuke of your own will."

"Hey, any time I kissed him, it was not my fault."

"You're right. It's not your fault that you're tempting. It's your parents' fault." Itachi leaned in closer slowly and kissed her. Alary leaned closer to him. _"I forgot what it was like to voluntarily kiss him. I got used to Sasuke."_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Sasuke was wondering why Alary hadn't gotten out of the operation yet. He walked out of the room.

"Nurse?"

"Yes?" The nurse looked up from some files.

"How long is Alary's operation going to take?"

"What are you talking about? She left the hospital 10 minutes ago. Didn't she tell you?"

"No. She didn't tell me anything."

"Oh. We need to clean out the room for the next patient, Sir." Sasuke left the hospital, feeling betrayed. _"Maybe I should leave. I'll search the village first, and then go looking in the forest."_

Sasuke first went to Neji's house. He knocked until Neji answered the door.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Have you seen Alary?"

"Okay, look. If you want to know that badly who it is she's with, just ask her."

"Dammit Neji, shut up. I know who it is, I want to know where she is."

"Oh. I thought she was in the hospital?"

"Apparently not."

"Hang on, I'll ask Hinata." Neji left for a while, leaving the door open. After a while Neji came back out.

"Hinata said that Alary asked where Itachi was and Hinata used her Byakugan to look around and saw him to the east. After that Alary left with a message for Lilith. Have you seen Lilith?"

"No I haven't. Thanks Neji." Sasuke ran to the east side of the village. The only person there was Shikamaru. He was asleep. Sasuke went out to the forest just outside the village. He thought he heard something.

* * *

Back to Alary. They had by this point fallen out of the tree because they were too absorbed in each other. Itachi took off his cloak and undid his hair. They started to go farther than kissing when they heard someone.

"Alary, get down." Itachi whispered.

"No you get down. I won't be in trouble for sitting in a forest. You will." Itachi laid down as far as he could to the ground. If he got caught then Alary would be in trouble. Otherwise he wouldn't care if they saw him.

"Alary? Are you here?" Sasuke was just getting into the forest. "I'm sorry if I made you mad!" Alary could see his feet he was so close. Alary felt bad. _"He came looking for me. Why do I cause so much trouble? Maybe I should talk to him."_ Alary shifted a little and started to get up. Itachi grabbed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Itachi whispered.

"Talking to him. I feel bad!"

"So what? He's obsessive, needy, and doesn't leave you alone."

"Same goes for you!" Alary pushed him away into thicker grass and sat up. Sasuke had walked away a little so he wasn't right next to her anymore. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Alary! Why did you leave the hospital without telling me anything?"

"I thought I told you I was leaving when I got out."

"No."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's okay." Sasuke hugged her tightly. "So, what do you think Itachi is doing right now?"

"What? Oh, I don't know. Probably telling the Akatsuki leader that I'm dead."

"Ha! Imagine if he thought you were alive and tried to come get you! But, you said we're in the clear unless he sees you right?"

"Um…Yeah. Sure." _"Itachi, please don't prove him wrong…"_

"We'd better go back. Hinata was getting worried."

"Oh! Well, before you got here, I was taking a nap, and it was very comfy, so…"

"Okay. I'll come back in an hour. Bye."

"Bye." Once Sasuke left, Alary sighed and slumped to the ground. Itachi got out of hiding and pulled her back where they were, which was about a foot away.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Sasuke."

"Yeah. He's getting clingy."

"Tell him to go away."

"That's not nice."

"You're not nice either."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not. It's not nice that you won't kiss me when you're so tempting right now."

"Why is now different from any other time?"

"It isn't." Itachi reached both of his arms out for her. Alary jumped into the hug and squeezed him tight.

**Okay, I know this has turned sappy and suckish. Tell me if you want me to write a quick ending or just stop altogether. Cuz it sucks in my view. Later peepz.**


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the village.

Sasuke was getting back to his mansion. He sighed and opened the door. He climbed the stairs to his room and flopped down on his bed. _"I wonder why Alary wouldn't come back. She could've slept here if she didn't want to stay with Neji."_ Sasuke thought about this for a while until he finally fell asleep.

An hour later he woke up. _Oh, I said I'd go get Alary now. Better get going!"_ Sasuke got up and straightened his hair before going out into the forest.

* * *

Back to Alary.

Alary and Itachi had gotten a lot farther than kissing since Sasuke left. As in, their clothes were totally off and Itachi was on top of Alary. They were both tired after a while and decided to sleep for a while. Alary had just gotten to sleep when Itachi woke her up.

"Itachi why'd you-" Itachi covered her mouth.

"Shhh!!! Sasuke's back!" Alary's eyes widened. She whispered now.

"Tell me you're kidding."

"Do you think I'd kid about that?"

"Shit!! Shit shit shit shit!!" Itachi handed her clothes over and she tried to get dressed, at least enough to where she could say she was hot. The footsteps got closer just when she got the basics on.

"Alary!?" Alary pretended to have just woken up to prevent Itachi from having to 'help'.

"Hn? Oh, Sasuke. Hey." Alary said in a tired voice. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Has it been an hour already?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

"What? Oh. The sun was shining right on me for a while, and I got hot."

"Alright." _"Hot is definitely the right word."_ Alary put on the rest of her clothes and stood up and stretched.

"Well, let's go." Alary smiled. A bright, yet somehow regretful smile. Sasuke saw it, and brushed it off thinking _"She must have wanted to sleep longer."_ He had no idea how wrong he was until they walked into the village and he saw the cold, bitter truth unfold in front of him.

**Hahahahaaa!!!!! Suspense!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well it took me FOREVER to get this updated, but I didn't have a computer all summer, so deal with it. Anywhooooo, if anyone remembers where we left off, that's great. If not, then why aren't you reading the previous chapter, huh? Meh.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!!!! EXCEPT MY CHARACTER ALARY, SHE'S MINE BISH!!!!!!!! Oh yah, and Lilith owns Lilith.**

Sasuke and Alary walked into the village, only to be met by a mob.

"What's going on guys?" Alary asked. She had a very bad feeling about this, but tried to be nonchalant about it. The villagers scowled.

"You know very bloody well what it's about, you demon!" One man yelled. Tsunade quieted him and walked forward.

"Alary, we've become aware that you're a spy. Now, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but a villager said they saw you with a member of the Akatsuki. Care to elaborate for us?" Alary didn't speak. She only looked to Neji, Hinata, and Tenten, who all shook their heads no. Alary glanced sideways at Sasuke, who had no expression on his face. She looked back at Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I'm not a spy. I am nothing of the sort. I will admit to being with an Akatsuki member, but I'm not a spy. If it's alright, I'll just leave and never come back. I never stole information nor would I ever hurt you people." Tsunade looked convinced; she had never thought Alary would be a spy. Dangerous, maybe. But never a spy or a thief. The villagers had other thoughts though. They were all screaming, wishing for her death, for her to be tortured, burnt to death, etc. Sasuke turned to her.

"What happens now?" he asked, whispering.

"I run, and never come back. Same as always."

"Same as always? This has happened before?"

"More than you could ever know."

"My house is pretty big. You know, I wouldn't mind it if-"

"Don't even think that Sasuke. Don't let that idea get into your head, _ever_." And with that Alary burst into the woods at full speed. The villagers got angry. Tsunade calmed them saying that she was now banned from the village and, if she entered the village, had ten minutes to leave before she was open to kill. The villagers went home, and so did Tsunade. Sasuke stood looking into the forest, sad and confused.

Back to Alary.

She was running through the forest at full speed, trying desperately to reach the Akatsuki base before Sasuke had a chance to catch up. Alary somehow sensed he was going to chase her to try to convince her to hide in his mansion. Which would be totally boring. Besides, she was still confused as to which Uchiha brother she loved. She knew that she had feelings for both of them, she just couldn't decipher which ones were friendly, and which were passionate. Eventually, she got to the Akatsuki base, hoping Sasuke hadn't seen where she entered. Alary was greeted by an ecstatic Konan, who tackled her in a hug.

"Alary!! I missed you!! I was wondering when you'd come back. Why'd it take so long? Usually you have to desert a village much sooner. Were they a bunch of idiots?"

"Hahaha, yeah, they were. Except someone saw me with Itachi and reported it."

"WHAT!? WHO!? I'LL KILL THEM!!!!!!!!" Konan was furious. She thought of Alary as a little sister, and was very protective about her.

"Konan, Konan! Calm down. It was bound to happen eventually." Itachi walked in just then. Konan glared at him. Itachi ignored her and went over to Alary and picked her up (Note: Alary was under Konan from being tackled and hadn't gotten up), shoving Konan aside. Konan glared even more menacingly, blaming him for causing Alary so much trouble, running from village to village. Itachi carried Alary to their room and put her on the bed, lying beside her to speak.

"So how'd they find out?"

"Someone saw me with you."

"I'm sorry."

It's fine. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Took them long enough."

"Konan said almost the same thing." Alary sighed and laid down beside Itachi.

"Something wrong? You seem depressed."

"No, it's just that-I don't know. I'm tired of being hated so much. I wish one village could just accept that I was with you and not hate me. They can be cautious all they want but, I don't know. It's only a pipe dream I guess. No one could ever accept that. But it's not like I'm dangerous. I would never hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that. Unfortunately, I don't know what to say to that. I know I shouldn't be causing you so much trouble, but I can't help it. I don't like being away from you. I can't stand it. I hate seeing you so miserable Alary. I'm sorry."

Alary shifted so that her head was on his stomach. Itachi started petting her. For a while they just lay there, until Alary fell asleep. Itachi got up and pulled off Alary's clothes, except the undergarments, and pulled the sheets up over her chest and watched her sleep. She started talking in her sleep. Itachi got in closer to hear the quiet mumbling.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…… don't think badly of…just please still…my…ruined……I don't…Itachi…" was all Itachi could hear. How he understood it: "Sasuke, I'm sorry. Please don't think badly of me, just please still be with me, my life has been ruined. I don't want Itachi anymore." The actual translation: "Sasuke, I'm sorry. Please don't think badly of Itachi, I do love him. Just please still be my friend. I ruined so many things, I don't know how to go on, but Itachi is still there for me." Itachi left the base to find Sasuke. Unfortunately, Alary never remembers her dreams.

**Well, that was long. Maybe not to you, but long to me. Whatever. Next chapter will be up sometime before next month. :P JK. Probably in the next two weeks, since I'm bored. I'll probably write it tonight. Later peeps.**


End file.
